Better Times
by TheMockTurtle
Summary: Blind to acknowledge what's in front of them all along. Never has the weight of love been such a heavy burden. And to walk with it is like sporting a crown of thorns. Through their short years together, the Marauders surprise themselves and each other. Sixth Year takes a toll of Hidden Romances, Blind Affections, and Confused Hearts, but above all it is a Marauder's Story.


**Prologue**

_12 Grimmauld Place, 1995_

Remus couldn't remember when was last he had felt this at peace. As ironic as it sounded, he felt at peace being able to speak to Sirius, to not be alone as he was for twelve years, to have a peace of mind of the truth- it was comforting and he was at peace regardless of the unraveling war. They stood not so far off from everyone, drinks at hand as they spoke over hushed voices about Dumbledore and his recent choices. Sirius looked unhappy, he couldn't maintain eye contact with Remus for longer than a flicker of a moment, and it seemed like his mind was elsewhere whenever Remus would continue to scold him.

"Sirius, you know Dumbledore has his reasons." Remus persisted toying with the neck of the bottle he had in his hand. Sirius flicked his grey eyed gaze elsewhere, looking excessively annoyed and bored, "And for good reason too." Remus continued, "Can you imagine if someone caught you?" he tried to emphasize the weight of the sentence, to make Sirius see reason, but then again Sirius was never one to shy away from the consequences.

Sirius huffed half mockingly as he brought the drink to his lips, his eyes shifted again trying to land anywhere but on Remus' disapproving face.

"I can't help it." Sirius said flatly after drawing the bottle away from his mouth and finally turned to see Remus' concerned face, "It's frustrating being holed up in here, doing absolutely nothing day after day... It's _maddening_." He grumbled and Remus exhaled in defeat after hearing him mutter something about there being no difference between here and Azkaban- being in the house alone brought back horrid memories the way the Dementors did. Remus surveyed the rest of the room carefully, thinking he would never step foot into Sirius' home, the home he would scowl for every approaching summer and Christmas holiday, the home they'd playfully tease him about. Being here made Remus feel slightly out of place but he could think on Sirius and how much worse it would be making _him_ feel.

"I'm sorry, Sirius." Remus exhaled after taking the previous into account. When Sirius didn't reply or acknowledge him his eyes looked up to see Sirius' head dead still and turned away from him, his gaze focused forward and brow slightly knitting. Remus raised his eyebrows and followed Sirius' line of vision until he saw Mad-Eye and Harry sitting down not so far off. There was something in Mad-Eye's hands, a picture he thought whenhe saw Harry's face transfixed. At that moment, like a gust of harsh wind on a gloomy day, the unexpected arrival of something dreary-Remus heard it and he was sure Sirius had too. Sirius' body tensed just the way his had at the unexpected name brought to their ears.

"…Dedalus Diggle on the other side… that's Marlene McKinnon, she was killed two weeks after this was taken, they got her whole family. Powerful, brilliant family too—pity…"

The name alone was enough for Sirius to place his drink on the nearest table; he muttered his excuses to Remus before starting forward in the direction of Mad-Eye. Snapping himself back to the present, Remus followed Sirius with his eyes before realizing what he was about to do.

Remus hissed, "Sirius, _don't_." but it was too late, Sirius was already advancing forward to Mad-Eye and an uncomfortable looking Harry. He knew why Sirius had gone and it only made Remus' insides tighten because he himself was holding himself back from moving forward. But he did anyway, because Remus was just as curious as Sirius and the need to see the picture was much stronger than the need to hold Sirius back. Seeing Harry leave and faintly hearing Sirius ask:

"What's that you've got there, Mad-Eye?" Sirius had proposed with his playful grin sauntering on his face as he pulled up in front of Mad- Eye. Remus came to a stop as he saw Mad-Eye hand over the tattered looking photograph; he was now moving from behind Sirius to his side for a better look. Remus' heart was pounding in his ears, curiosity at its peak as he started coming to terms to what he was about to see, what he hadn't seen in years.

He saw Sirius' hands stiffen around the photograph and his breathing had almost come to a full stop. Remus was having similar reactions, but it didn't take long for his eyes to scan over the photograph and find them. All of them. James, Lily, Sirius, Peter, himself and… Marlene.

"God." Remus heard Sirius mutter under his breath. Remus could only nod in agreement and awe as he started to take in everything about the photograph. Mad-Eye was going on about something, but Remus couldn't be polite enough- not when he hadn't seen her in fifteen years. He hadn't had a single photograph of her or with her and he could only imagine what Sirius must be reveling- thinking the same as he was.

He picked up on the small things, things that the photograph hadn't said but that his memory retold with the revelation of the physical memory before him. He remembered that day as Marlene stood in blue robes, her arms crossed in front of her, not in confidence but in defense, her expression conveyed nonchalance, the side of her mouth turning up slightly only at the corner. Her dark hair messily pulled back in her usual bun and her eyes would shift from staring straight to the camera only to wave briefly along with the rest, the glass in her other hand refusing to rise with the group as her eyes shifted away. Remus' insides cringed as his eyes sought Benjy Fenwick next to her, softening at the sight and memory of him Remus swallowed harshly. He was smiling widely, a hand deep in his robe's pocket and raising the glass. Benjy was a full head taller than Marlene but not as tall as the two ginger Prewett twins behind them who waved enthusiastically and raised their glasses with what seemed like a cheer.

It was so eerie to see them moving the way they were- knowing that they no longer could and hadn't been able to for fifteen years. Remus swallowed harshly as he once again realized the distance between him and them in the photograph. He felt ill and he knew Sirius was beginning to feel the same because he quickly handed back the photograph to Mad-Eye with a concealed comment about his hair. Remus wasn't sure if he was upset or thankful that Sirius had done so, but when he saw Sirius turn to look at him he knew immediately it had been for the better.

Sirius gave him a lopsided smile which Remus had difficulty returning due to that same haunting thought they were sharing.

It had been so long ago, but it felt just like yesterday that they were reckless sixteen year-olds roaming the corridors of Hogwarts, fighting over the smallest and major things, and laughing over the previous said fights.

It felt just like yesterday that everything hadn't fell apart the way it did and they were now forced to live in the rubble and post catastrophe.

All they had left were the memories of better times.


End file.
